


For my birthday I want Jensen with a red ribbon

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has planned  a special present for Misha's birthday. It didnt go quite as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	For my birthday I want Jensen with a red ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Misha's birthday.

He actually doesn't mind working the night before his birthday. And he is happy, that the crew didnt stop everything and started singing Happy Birthday at midnight. He doesn't like the attention and it felt always awkward.  
He just checks his phone in a break shortly after midnight. He got a short text from Vicki, wishing him all the best, sending kisses and hoping he'd come home early tomorrow. Attached a cute pic of the kids. He smiles and answers with a heart emoji. He's about to put his phone done, when it vibrates and another message comes in. For a moment his heart stops, because he hopes it is from a certain someone. It's not though. It's from Jared. Of all people in the world Jared Padalecki sends him a birthday text at midnight.  
Ironically funny. But the text itself is just so Jared:

„HBD, dickhead!“ follwed by a string of poop emojis. 

You just have to love this giant moose-man.  
Though, he's a bit grumpy Jensen didnt text him. But Jensen only filmed in the morning, is certainly home by now, cuddled up in bed next to Dee. He deserves it though, and Misha doesnt really know if he actually can be mad with him. It's just, it would've been nice to get this little bit of attention. Well, that's what he gets for always saying

 

**

It got later than he had hoped. But they just really wanted to get that final scene done and everyone finally seemed happy with the result. He's tired and just wants to sleep for like forever. When he's about to unlock the door, he pauses for a second. The door is open and he is like 100% sure he locked it this morning before he went to work. Or at least he thinks so. He hopes, he just forgot, because burglars is seriously the last thing he wanted now.  
His bedroom door is opened a bit, and a dim light comes through the small crack. In this moment he wishes he was Castiel, and could grab his angel blade and smite the shit outta who ever is there. He's not though and his heart beats way too fast and his hands shake as he slowly pushes the door more open.  
There's no burglar in his room.  
There's a completly naked Jensen Ackles crouched on his bed, a red ribbon tied nicely around his waist, snoring lowly.  
Misha shakes his head, smiles fondly and as he steps closer, sees now the shiny blue christal butt plug and finds a little note next to Jensen.

„Happy birthday, Mish! Hope you like this present! Have your way!“

„Dork!“

Misha snorts, sits down next to him. That's when Jensen wakes up, opens one eye.

„Hey, there you are birthday boy.“

He shivers slightly.  
„You good?“  
„Hmm?

Misha pulls him closer.

„Geez, Jen you're cold! How long have you been laying here?“  
„A while?“

Misha sighs and wraps him into a blanket.

„I'm not sure if frozen Jensen was your implied present here. Get cozy, I'm back in a minute, just wanna get rid of that rest of make up and all that.“

He kisses Jensen softly the heads to the bathroom.

By the time he's back, Jensen is almost asleep again, barely manages to keep one eye open.

„Hey sleeping beauty.“

He cuddles up in bed next to him. Jensen looks up to him and mumbles in a sleepy voice.

„Birthday, Mish. I'm all yours.“

„Yeah, no!“

Misha scoffs.

„I can get behind lots of kinks, but somnophilia is none of them.“  
„Huh?“  
„I'm tired, you're tired and cold. That doesnt sound like fun.“  
„hmm. Sleep is nice, too.“

Jensen rests his head against Misha's chest, wiggles and squirms a bit to try find a position that is comfortable. Misha gently carresses Jensens back, traces his fingertips down the spine until he reaches the firm ass cheeks and pinches. J

„We gotta get rid of that thing,. You shouldn't sleep with that.“

He pulls slightly on the shiny plug, makes Jensen shiver and moan a bit, half of surprise and discomfort, half of the stimulazing sensation.

„O...okay. Yes.“  
„So, ass up!“

He slaps him, maybe a bit harder than he wanted, but Jensen doesnt protest, so he goes on fetching the lube and pours a good amount down Jensen ass creek. He massages it in a bit, makes Jensen moan and pant a bit. 

„Good?“  
„Not sure.“  
„Let go, babe.“  
He tries to be as careful and gentle as possible. Jensen still makes small noises of discomfort. When he's done, Misha pulls him into a hug again, kisses him deeply. 

„Let's sleep now. And then we can have a shower in the morning together. Good?“  
„Good! Happy Birthday. Night, Mish. Love you.“


End file.
